


Just As Much

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sally offers him her blood.





	Just As Much

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just As Much  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 123  
>  **Summary:** Sally offers him her blood.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2113037.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/824294/824294_original.jpg%22%22)

Aidan couldn’t believe it. Here he was a hungry vampire desperate for blood and she stood perfectly still before him with her eyes closed willingly giving permission for him to take hers. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, gently feeling the soft skin of her face. She would never know just how much he loved her, needed her.

Sally opened her eyes and stared into his. “I do know.”

“What?”

A small smile curved her lips. “How much you love me.” 

With an answering smile on his lips he whispered, “How could you possibly know that?” 

She stepped closer, her arms encircling his waist. “Because I love you just as much.”


End file.
